Question: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 3 & 5 \\ 7 & 3 & 0 \\ 4 & 5 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 7 & 4 \\ 3 & 3 & 5 \\ 5 & 0 & 5\end{array}\right]$